talehqsfandomcom-20200213-history
Juliet Capulet
'Overview' �������� �������� �� �������� … juliet capulet was known as the independent & determined socialite with a reputation for being a sofia carson doppelganger . but now , under the stress of the war on the horizon , the natural born unaffiliated noble vampire has become widely known for being rather stubborn & fatalistic . let’s see how long the oriana native will last during this war . after all they’re only physical twenty-one / five-hundred and thirty years old . + she/her & cis female , shakespeare’s romeo & juliet . __TOC__ 'Early Life' The Capulet heiress, her father's proudest creation, she lived on top of the world and always longed for the abyss underneath her, to just let herself fall into sin and the forbidden. The grass always looked greener on the other side and Juliet always had a terrible curiosity about her, one her father tried to subdue but never managed to fully suppress. With her family's ongoing feud with the Montagues, Juliet rarely had a chance to walk around freely, without either her cousin Tybalt or her nurse accompanying her. Following the events of the masquerade ball and her first encounter with Romeo, Juliet finally let curiosity take over, as well as foolishness and recklessness, which lead her down a path of love and destruction. Falling in love with Romeo Montague, the rivaling heir, forced Juliet into a double life filled with secrets and careful planning as to where they would meet and when. Obsessed with the idea of love she deeply fell for the Montague heir and eventually married him in secret. Around the same time Juliet was about to be married off to Paris, her betrothed, but her actions postponed the marriage long enough for her to try and escape. Following the death of Tybalt Juliet fell into despair, unable to fully understand the anger that sprung from his and her own family since such love between them might mean there was still hope, alas, judging by the events, Juliet started to see no end to the civil war, further forcing her to take action. As she tried to fake her death with a potion that would give her a death-like appearance, Romeo found her in the crypt, presumably dead. Unable to live without her Romeo drank poison and died in her arms as she awoke again. To pass on with him Juliet stabbed herself with his sword, bled out, until a silhouette approached and fed her their blood, killing her afterward -- without letting her finally ascend to heaven. Life As A Vampire Juliet woke up with an enormous hunger. Furthermore she believed herself to be in hell, trapped in a world of doom without Romeo anywhere in sight. Despite the power and hunger she walked outside to find some of her family slaughtered, as well as Paris, her betrothed -- and the only thing she could truly think about was the blood. She ran away from Verona towards the north until she found a tavern she could possibly quench her thirst in. With her hunger growing stronger she killed every man in the tavern and quenched her thirst, and more, resulting in her fully transforming into a vampire. Believing herself to be a monster she spent the first two centuries of her life never trying to fit in but rather feeding off of everything and everyone she could find, leaving a path of destruction. Without a maker nor any guidance she had no idea how to behave or control her temper. Juliet turned off her humanity in the late 1760s after approaching yet another birthday of hers and being unable to cope with the loss of her husband. Next to the never ending thirst she decided to fully get rid of every shred of humanity left inside of her. Only after meeting Louis in Maldonia Juliet finally opened up to a healthier lifestyle and turned her humanity back on, causing her to feel everything she'd previously missed out on, all the years she'd been senseless, emotionless. Following the later years she got taught how to properly feed and find pleasure in being a vampire. While still wild and playful with her food, she's not as reckless in terms of feeding and leaving her victims behind. With Louis being her mentor she's making sure to fully return to society. Ever since meeting Lyall, however, Juliet also gives in to her instincts. She improves her hunting skills as much as possible all while he teaches her to listen to the voice within and how she shouldn't fool herself by restraining her desires. 'Personality' Juliet is a stubborn and fatalistic vampire without much constraints. Her human self used to be lively, bubbly and naive to the point of absurdity. She was in love with the idea of love, an unhealthy amount of love filled her heart and she rarely listened to anything her father said, causing her to be quite the troublemaker in her youth. Following her transition Juliet's personality changed quite a bit. More fatalistic and instinct driven, she's now less afraid to be herself. 'Relationships' [[Tinkerbell|'Tinkerbell']] Main article: Juliet and Tinkerbell Tinkerbell and Juliet have been friends for decades. While they might live different lives for the most part, they always have each other's back and support each other's decisions. [[Louis de Pointe du Lac|'Louis de Pointe du Lac']] Main article: Juliet and Louis Juliet met Louis in the late 16th century in a village near Maldonia she just eradicated. Louis has been Juliet's mentor ever since and he teaches her how to properly feed. They have previously been lovers. Lyall Shaw Main article: Juliet and Lyall The two of them met about one year ago on one of the largest mountain in Adelheid. Initially wary of one another, it didn't take too long for them to form a close bond and her adoption into his pack. Links * Pinterest * Playlist * Musings __FORCETOC__